peelfandomcom-20200213-history
25 April 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-04-25 ; Comments *''"Hi there I'm John Peel the jeanagers (sic) friend. And this programme is for Mark and Vanessa of Bury who got married today and almost certainly won't be listening to the radio as a consequence. Quite rightly so to."'' *John has one or two problems pronouncing Gerogerigegege. *First two and a half hours or so of the show included on Files 1-4 which have been subsequently joined. New section from the SL Tapes adds a little more to the end of the show. Sessions *Bivouac #1, recorded 08 March 1992. No known commercial releaase. *Ragga Twins #2, repeat, first broadcast 23 January 1992. Recorded 21 January 1992. No known commercial release. Tracklisting File 1 *Noys: 'Ave Maria (Waltz That Noys Mix) (12 inch)' (Logic Records) *Slot: 'Grandma (7 inch)' (Sympathy For The Record Industry) *Bivouac: 'Drank' (Peel Session) *General TK: 'Warning (7 inch)' (Digital-B) *''(JP: 'I'd better start the programme by congratulating Ipswich on going up into the First Division as champions of the Second Division. I've got mixed feelings about that because I've seen a lot of them this season and they're a good team and it's a nice place to go and watch football - no question about that - Portman Road, but I don't like the idea of the Premier League never have done, I don't suppose I ever will. So as I say, mixed feelings about it but obviously they're going to be extremely chuffed, no question about that.')'' *PJ Harvey: 'Joe (Various Artists LP - (Over A Century Of Vivisection And Anti-Vivisection) How Much Longer)' (Anti-Vivisection Agency) *Kill Laura: 'Curl Aura (12 inch - Gall & Wormwood EP)' (Klee) *Blak Prophetz: 'Tempa Tempa (12 inch - Chapter One)' (Kold Sweat) : (11:30 News) File 2 begins File e begins *Wedding Present: 'This Boy Can Wait (LP - Tommy)' (Reception) *Ragga Twins: 'Bring Up The Mic Some More / Ragga Trip' (Peel Session) *Steel Pole Bath Tub: 'Chemical Warfare (Various Artists LP - Virius 100)' (Alternative Tentacles) *Ron Holden: 'My Babe (Various Artists CD - Del-Fi And Donna Story )' (Ace) : (JP: ‘I must be one of astonishingly few people in the country who ever saw Ron Holden Live’.) *Bivouac: 'Two Sticks' (Peel Session) *Stereolab: 'Super-Electric (Various Artists 10 inch - Too Pure - The Peel Sessions)' (Strange Fruit) File 3 * Space Cadet: 'House The Crowd (12 inch)' (Sapho) *''(JP: 'I had actually intended to go up to Oxford to see the Ipswich match but duty called and I wanted to make sure this programme was as white hot as they always are so I stayed in town and sorted it out.')'' *Augustus Pablo: 'Keep On Dubbing (Unknown)' *Basinger: 'Looking At Him (12 inch - Boomerang EP )' (Wilde Club Records) File e ends File c begins *Daisy: 'Brave Mr Real (7 inch )' (Planned Obsolescence) : (JP: ‘You're listening to One FM where the hits keep happening.’) *Prudens Futuri: 'In the Name Of The One (12 inch)' (80 Aum Records) : (JP: ‘I was tempted to play their Gerogerigegege’s track from the CD, but emm, err shall I describe it. Well it seems to be basically somebody masturbating actually set to music. So I felt that perhaps not at this time of night. Not what you really need. So instead a track from ‘Dissecting Table’.) *Dissecting Table: 'Transfer The Object By The Spirit (Various Artists CD - Noise And Junk Omnibus)' (RRRecords) *Finger: 'Alice (LP - Finger )' (Skyclad Records) *Ragga Twins: 'The Truth' / 'Tansoback' (Peel Session) *Bivouac: 'Lead' (Peel Session) *Bally Sagoo: 'GT Road (vocals by K.I. Chandiakashi plus Blackadon and Cheshire Cat) (LP - Essential Ragga)' (Star Records) File 4 *Bally Sagoo: 'GT Road (vocals by K.I. Chandiakashi plus Blackadon and Cheshire Cat) (LP - Essential Ragga)' (Star Records) (continued) *Monster Magnet: 'Nod Scene (LP - Spine Of God)' (Glitterhouse) *''tape flip on File c near end of above track'' : (1:00 news) (edited out on '''File c)' *Clouds: 'Dude Electric Cell (12 inch - Bingo Club's Millenium Ball)' (Wobble Records) *Howlin' Wolf: 'Little Red Rooster' *Lofthouse: 'Hypnotise (12 inch)' (Whyte Records) *Random Noise Generation: 'Falling In Dub (12 inch)' (430 West) *Moose: 'Untitled Love Song (Various Artists LP - (Over A Century Of Vivisection And Anti-Vivisection) How Much Longer)' (Anti-Vivisection Agency) *Popguns: 'Lightning (Various Artists LP - (Various Artists LP - (Over A Century Of Vivisection And Anti-Vivisection) How Much Longer)' (Anti-Vivisection Agency) (''just a small snippet of this track as John sorts out a technical problem.) *Baphomet: 'Boiled In Blood (LP - The Dead Shall Inherit)' (Peaceville) *Jad Fair: 'I Like Candy (LP - I Like It When You Smile)' (Paperhouse Records) *Cabaret Voltaire: 'Kino 3 (12 inch )' (Virgin) *Bivouac: 'Spine' (Peel Session) File 4 ends *Benjamin Zephaniah & Carlton Newman: Crisis - The Poor Can't Tek Nu More (12" - Crisis) Workers PlaytimePLAY 19T *One By One: File c ends File d starts :Peel reveals that he discovered that day what 'Yo La Tengo' means; "It's something apparently that baseball players shout... it probably means something like, 'leave it, it's mine' I think, or 'my ball' or whatever." *Yo La Tengo: Detouring America With Horns (LP - May I Sing With Me) City Slang :(JP: 'Andy Kershaw, who has an A level in Spanish, phoned up to say Yo La Tengo actually means 'I've already got it', as in "don't go to Norwich, you'll get dysentery". "Yo la tengo".') *Emeneya: Dikando (LP - Djo Kester Emeneya) Flash Diffusion Business *Hair And Skin Trading Company: Ground Zero (CD - Jo In Nine G Hell) Situation 2 *''End of show'' File ;Name *1-4) Peel Show 1992-04-25 (incomplete) *c) 1992-04-25 Peel Show L266 *d) 1992-04-25 Peel Show L252 *e) 1992-04-25 JP L276 ;Length *1-4) 02:34:53 *c) 01:30:49 *d) 00:15:03 *e) 00:40:06 ;Other *1-4) Many thanks to the original taper and uploader. *c: Created from L266 of the SL Tapes digitised by Weatherman22 *d) Created from L252 of the SL Tapes, digitised by Dr_Mango. *e) Created from L276 of the SL Tapes, digitised by ML. ;Available *1-4) Currently unavailable online *c) Mooo *d) Mooo *e) Mooo Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:SL Tapes Category:Isector Category:Unknown